Expecting the Unexpected
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: How could this happen! Why me! How freakin stupid am I! I didn't even know I was pregnant and now I'm on the floor of my bathroom with Jacob at my legs and Charlie screaming it's a boy! Why did Edward have to go hunting today of all days! Woe is me...
1. Something Unexpected

**Thought of this while watching a show called 20/20 where this happened. This story takes place I guess during Eclipse. Enjoy:) (FYI, this chapter takes place at the Swan residence)**

Chapter one: Something Unexpected

Bella's POV:

I stepped onto the scale and waited as it calculated my weight.

"122 pounds…" I muttered angrily under my breath.

This wasn't like me. I never gained this much weight in such a little amount of time. Then again, I've never had to worry about angry, revenge seeking vampires, Alice the kidnapper, and graduation all at one time. I just shrugged off the thought.

A wave of pain swept over me. I leaned over the toilet, my teeth clenched tightly together, my hands slick on the toilet bowl rim. This was the fifth time I felt like this today. I swear I was coming down with the flu or something. My stomach was cramping like I was going to have diarrhea and I felt faint and really ill.

"Bells." I heard Charlie call, "Jake's here."

Crap… just who I _really _wanted to see right now. I was in no mood for arguing about Edward and vampires…then again, I guess anything is better than Alice at the moment.

"I'm up here…" I called, feeling better because the pain had finally subsided.

I heard the loud, familiar thumping of feet coming up the stairs. I stood straight up, took a deep breath, and walked towards the noise. Jake was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Bella!" he said with a smile and began walking towards me with outstretched arms.

I held up my hands, "No bear hugs, please, I'm not feeling well. Besides, I don't want you to get sick too if I'm actually sick." I said weakly.

Jacob smiled, "Don't worry, I won't get sick. Strong bodies come with strong immune systems. How about a small hug?"

I nodded, "Okay."

He hugged me gently and then we proceeded into my room. I shut the door behind us.

"So, what brings you hear today?" I asked sitting down on my mattress.

"Just wanted to talk." He said simply sitting down beside me.

"About what?" I grimaced as another wave of pain crashed over me.

Jacob looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I breathed, "Yeah, fine…"

I felt a strange pressure on my lower back. I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to make it go away.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jacob asked concerned.

I thought for a moment, "Yeah…would you mine rubbing my lower back? I'm not sure what's going on but I think it'll help."

"Sure, sure." Jacob said and began massaging.

I sighed, the pain died down a little bit. It felt really good.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" I asked again.

"Edward…" he said simply.

"Oh no, Jacob, please…not right now…" I begged.

"Where is he anyway?" he asked.

"The Cullens went to Montana to go hunting for a few days." I said before gasping in pain again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head slowly, "I-I don't know… I feel really sick…"

Jacob's brow furrowed, "Want me to call Charlie?"

I shook my head, "No, I-I just need to go to the bathroom."

Jacob helped me up and I walked quickly to the bathroom. Once there, I collapsed to the ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I felt so sick. Suddenly, I felt this strange feeling in my groin and then all of this liquid and blood spurted out of me. What the hell was happening?! I felt the pain again but this time is was worse. It felt like something was trying to get inside of me…or get out… I let out a loud scream. It was only a matter of seconds before Charlie and Jacob burst through the door.

"Help me!" I screamed, "Please! Something's wrong! Call 911! I'm dying! I'M DYING!"

Jacob dropped to his knees beside me. His eyes were filled with sheer terror. His hands fluttered uselessly over me.

Charlie trembled as he reached for his cell in his back pocket. He pulled it out and dialed the number. I could hear him panicking to the person on the other line but I was in too much pain to try to understand what he was saying.

I felt like I was being ripped apart. I screamed and grabbed Jacob's right hand.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" I wailed.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Jacob said frantically.

"What? You think she's- No way! THERE'S NO GOD DAMN WAY- Ok…" Charlie looked over at Jacob and me. His face was completely drained of any color. "Jake, I need you to remove Bella's pants."

"WHAT?!" we both looked at him in shock.

"No way!" I growled through the pain, "No way he's touching me down there!"

"GOD DAMMIT BELLA! YOU MAY BE IN LABOR! JUST DO WHAT I SAY FOR GOD SAKES!" Charlie yelled frantically.

I was scared. I didn't even think I was pregnant. I couldn't possibly be! I mean, Edward and I did… oh shit…

"Ok…" I whispered.

Jacob left my side and undid my pants. Slowly he slid them off and I watched as his face became tinted with green.

"Charlie…there's something coming out of Bella…" Jacob said worriedly.

Charlie bit his lower lip and began babbling in the phone, "I swear! I had no idea she was even pregnant! She hasn't put on that much weight! How could this happen?!"

"DAD!" I screamed as I felt the object pushing against the opening of my…area…

"Bella, you need to push!" Charlie said.

"What?!" I gasped in pain, "How?! WHAT?!" 

"Just bear down at your next contraction for ten seconds okay? Trust me!" he said.

Where the hell was the damn ambulance?!

I felt the next contraction and I bear down with all my might. I screamed as I felt it push itself slowly out of the hole.

"Good girl, good girl…" Charlie said weakly, "Do it again."

"What?!" I cried angrily, "Again? Are you serious?!"

Charlie nodded.

So I pushed again until finally I felt something pop out of me.

"Good, the head's out. Now Jacob, I need you to help guide the baby out when Bella has her next contraction!" Charlie said.

I heard sirens in the background. I suddenly felt the urge to push again and I gladly did. It was much easier now that the head was out. Suddenly, I felt something slip from inside me. Jacob held up a slimy, bloody body. It shrieked and wailed and whimpered.

"A boy! A BOY! A baby boy!" Charlie yelled into the receiver.

I shook and gasped. I was in total shock. How could I have not realized I was carrying this-this thing around for nine months?!

"Jake…" I said wearily, "You okay?"

Jacob looked like he was about to faint and I couldn't blame him. He saw some pretty nasty stuff.

Jake stared at me in awe, "…Wow…uh…yeah…you…okay?"

I nodded, my brow furrowed, "Yeah, I think so, just really sore…" I tried to sit up all the way so I could see the baby better but I felt too weak, "Is it-he…okay?"

Jacob looked the now whimpering baby over, "…Yeah….I think…"

"Oh my God…" I whispered. "This isn't possible…"

Then everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed. I promise all the questions like 'how come Alice didn't for see this' and 'how did she not know?' and 'is this baby like Renesmee' (which I will tell u now it isn't because Renesmee is not in this story. It's a normal baby aside from the fact it's father is a vampire. PLEASE review and I'll try to update tomorrow.-Jen**


	2. Why Didn't We Know?

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story!! U made my day and just for that I will update again!!! Enjoy:)**

Chapter two: Why Didn't We Know?

Bella's POV:

A bright light shown through my eyelids. Groaning, I opened my eyes and to my shock I was in a white hospital room that was filled with several people; Jacob, Billy, the entire Cullen family, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, and Jared. Crap… I hated crowds…

Esme rushed, at a human speed, over to my side and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank God you're alright. We were so worried. Your father called us several hours ago and told us what happen." Esme explained.

I sighed, "Is the baby okay?"

Charlie nodded, "Surprisingly yes… He weighs 6.7 lbs and is 21 inches long… Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No!" I said a little more sternly then I should.

Charlie flinched a little at my tone.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Sore…" I groaned sifting a little in the bed.

I stared across the room where Edward stood. He was staring out the window expressionless. I swallowed hard.

"Does mom know yet?" I asked turning my gaze to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "She and Phil are on their way here. They'll come by tomorrow morning."

Just then Charlie's phone rang. Charlie pulled it out of his back pocket and sighed.

"I'd better take this." He said quietly and he stepped out of the room.

I watched as the door swung shut behind him. Finally we could all talk. Edward turned and stared at me.

"Bella…" he whispered, "I am so sorry… I had no idea…"

I shook my head, "It's okay, nobody knew… It's nobody's fault."

Alice groaned and ran her fingers through her spiky hair, "How could I not see this?! How come none of us heard a heartbeat?! I mean, he has a heartbeat! He's practically human except for the fact his father is a vampire!"

All eyes turned to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, "I'm afraid I don't really know the answer to that… We can only assume the baby was unreadable to us because it's similar to us if that makes any sense. For instance, a human can't hear a baby human's heartbeat with their own ears unless they have help from a machine to maximize the sound… Am I making any sense?"

Everybody nodded.

Carlisle continued, "I think the reason Bella didn't know she was pregnant was because she was working so hard and was so busy that she only assumed her weight gain was from all of the stress in her life right now…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Then, without any of us replying, the door opened and in walked two nurses, one of which was pushing what looked like a plastic box. My heart leaped.

"Glad to see you're finally up." One of them said, "Would you like to hold your son now?"

"My…son?" I mumbled confused. Oh yeah, that's right, I gave birth today.

I nodded and watched as one of the nurses lifted a small bundle out of the rolling crib and placed him in my arms.

I shifted him awkwardly in my arms. He was small, pale with rosy cheeks, not much hair except for a bit of bronzeish-blond peach fuzz, big blue eyes, ten fingers and toes, a little button nose… He was perfect…

"Got a name yet?" a nurse asked.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't really planned on naming anybody but I did have a few names stored up in my favorite's box in my brain.

"Ebenezer…" I said, "Ebenezer Lance Cullen…"

"What?! Ew!! You can't be serious!! What about Scrooge?! You're naming him after an evil man!" Seth gasped.

"I kinda like the name…" Sue said smiling at me, "It's old fashion and nobody his age will have it."

Leah said nothing. She just stared at me with disgust.

I looked over at Edward who nodded in approval. After all, he was the father and should have a say in his name.

"Okay then, it's settled. He's name is Ebenezer Lance Cullen. If you have a problem with that, go get knocked up and have your own baby and name it." I said sternly.

Esme smiled, "Can I hold little Eben?"

I nodded, "Okay…"

I handed him over to Esme, who I guess is now his grandmother.

"Aw, look at his little nose." Rose cooed.

Jasper stared at the baby without a reply.

"Ooh! I'm going to have so much fun shopping for him!" Alice giggled.

Emmett strolled over and looked at the baby, "Hello little 'Nezer!"

Eben began to cry.

"Oh! Nice going Em, you scared the baby!" Rose frowned.

Jacob frowned, "I don't blame the little guy for being scared either…"

Emmett glared at Jacob, "Watch it mutt!"

"Now now, let's not get excited. Bella and the baby both need their rest. I think it's best that we leave them alone for right now. Besides, I think Edward and Bella might want to talk." Carlisle said.

Everyone began to file out of the room muttering their congratulations and goodbyes. Esme walked over to Edward and held the baby out. Edward starred in shock at her. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Edward, you won't break him." She said handing him the baby.

Esme kissed Eben goodbye for kissing me, "I'll see you soon." She whispered and walked out the door.

Edward stared down at his son as he walked over to me. He sat down carefully as not to harm me.

"Well…what do you think?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet… I'm still in shock. I mean, how am I supposed to finish school now. What are we going to do? Are we ready to parents?"

Edward sighed, "I think there are very few people who are ready to be parents. It takes time and practice."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh good, so that way if we mess up him I can always pop out another one and we can try again."

Edward sighed, "Maybe now is not the best time to discuss this. After all, you're sore and tired. Why don't you sleep for a bit and then we can talk some more?"

I sighed. He was right…as always…

"Fine…" I grumbled, "Just don't go anywhere."

He smiled and kissed my right temple, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't give me crap about the name 'cause I love it! I don't think he'll be referred to as Ebenezer much, mostly Eben and 'Nezer… Please review:)**


End file.
